


Hands to Myself

by DarthRuki



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur Fleck/Sophie Dumond - Freeform, Creepy, Emo, F/M, Fantasy, Hands To Myself, Imagination, Joker (DCU) Angst, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Songfiction, Sophie Dumond - Freeform, Stalker, arthur fleck - Freeform, bizarre, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRuki/pseuds/DarthRuki
Summary: Arthur Fleck imitates Selena Gomez ala Hands To Myself music video. It gets bizarre and disgusting at one point. Don't like the thought of it, do NOT proceed.





	Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired to write this one-shot songfiction after listening to Selena Gomez’s Hands To Myself(it was rather random, honestly). This is based on the movie where Arthur fantasises about dating Sophie. And I try to incorporate some aspects of Selena’s music video into this just to make it creepier. It might seem bizarre or disgusting at one point, but hey, I’m just writing out what I think is Arthur’s imagination and what he would do if placed in that situation. 
> 
> On a side note: Even if you are into alternative metal or rock music, give ‘Lose You To Love Me’ a chance. It’s lyrically emotional. I loved it instantly. I headbang to Slipknot but it doesn’t hurt to listen to non-metal music for some variety in life.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own DC Universe/Joker/Selena Gomez. This is for entertainment purposes.

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_No matter how hard I’m trying to_

_I want you all to myself_

_You’re metaphorical gin & juice_

_So come on, give me a taste_

_Of what it’s like to be next to you_

_Won’t let one drop go to waste_

_You’re metaphorical gin & juice_

Arthur Fleck came back home from work, checking the mailbox for any letters before heading back up to his apartment unit.

He entered the elevator casually, pushing the button. The door was about to close when suddenly an African American lady with her daughter were rushing toward the elevator.

Feeling generous, Arthur pressed the ‘open’ button, holding the elevator for the mother and her child.

The both of them entered and the lady smiled at Arthur.

“Thank you,” she said.

Arthur grinned back at her.

“You’re welcome.”

Arthur shyly looked over at her, admiring her curly hair as she pressed the ‘close’ button of the elevator but it was not responding.

After a few seconds, the door closed.

The lady wanted to press another button but noticed that Arthur had already selected the floor.

“This place is such a mess,” the lady complained.

Arthur replied, “It’s a complete mess.”

The lady curled her fingers, imitating a gun, putting it against her head and pretending to shoot herself.

Arthur giggled as he followed suit, but in a dramatic manner.

The three of them got off the elevator when it reached their floor.

He allowed the lady and her daughter to exit the elevator before he did.

“I’m Arthur, by the way,” Arthur said. “Fleck, Arthur Fleck.”

The lady spun around to have a final look at Arthur.

“Dumond, Sophie Dumond,” the lady said, with a grin.

The lady waved at Arthur and said, “I’ll see you around, Arthur!”

With that, Sophie walked away with her daughter.

Arthur walked slowly, observing Sophie, who was unlocking the door to her unit.

The man grinned to himself as he stood in front of his unit, excited to know that one of his neighbours was a pretty lady like Sophie.

_All of the downs & the uppers_

_Keep making love to each other_

_And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying, trying_

_All of the downs & the uppers_

_Keep making love to each other_

_And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying, but I_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

Arthur had been lonely for quite awhile, keeping to himself most of the time, unable to bring himself to speak to another woman.

He was getting desperate for a woman’s touch.

As Arthur’s desperation grew, he followed Sophie Dumond to her workplace, the high kicking in as he stalked her. He liked the thought of knowing where his crush worked.

One day, when Arthur was certain that Sophie and her daughter had already left the apartment building, he did the unthinkable; he decided to sneak into her unit by pick-locking.

Arthur was not a professional but he had done it before when he was a teenager.

The man crept down the hallway, ensuring that no one was around.

As he reached Sophie’s unit, he fished out his trustworthy hair pin and got right on with his business.

Seconds later and there was a faint click, indicating that he had succeeded. Arthur could feel his heart beating faster, knowing that he was breaking into the apartment of his crush. The high kicking in again.

Gently, Arthur pushed the door open, crept inside and closed the door behind him slowly and locking it immediately.

Arthur Fleck took off his shoes and socks, before exploring more of Sophie’s unit.

The layout was similar to his but it was cleaner and more feminine as compared to his one.

There was a bouquet of flowers on the table near the entrance. Arthur touched the flower, bending over to inhale the scent, imagining that it was Sophie’s scent.

Without wasting any moment, Arthur walked over to the living room, which had a couch and a television set.

The man ran his fingers on the couch, imagining that he was running his fingers across Sophie’s bare naked body, enjoying her soft skin. He threw himself on the couch, rolling around for a bit before he got up to head to Sophie’s bedroom.

However right before Arthur went off to Sophie’s bedroom, nonchalantly, he took off his shirt, stripping off every clothing item he had on until he was only in his boxers, making himself feel liberated in Sophie’s unit.

_The doctors say you’re no good_

_But people say what they wanna say_

_And you should know if I could_

_I’d breathe you in every single day_

As Arthur entered Sophie’s bedroom, he felt excited at the sight of the neatness of her bedroom. There was a queen sized bed in the room with a bedside table next to it. And on the other side of the bed was a dressing mirror with cosmetics neatly arranged on the table. Opposite the bed were a cupboard and a standing mirror.

Curiosity got the best of Arthur and he opened up the cupboard, revealing Sophie’s wardrobe, ranging in different shades of colour imaginable. Arthur ran his fingers across her clothes, inhaling the scent of freshly done laundry, getting aroused by the smell.

The sight of a black mini dress caught his attention, causing him to pulling it out from the range of clothes in the cupboard. The man brought it close to his face, inhaling the smell of dried fresh detergent, a sign that it was recently washed. Arthur was aroused, his heart beating faster as he could feel himself harden down there.

_All of the downs & the uppers_

_Keep making love to each other_

_And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying, trying_

_All of the downs & the uppers_

_Keep making love to each other_

_And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying, but I_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

With full of passion, Arthur held out the dress as if Sophie was in the dress, pretending to dance as he swirled around the bedroom before throwing himself onto Sophie’s queen sized bed.

Placing the dress, which was still on its hanger, next to him, Arthur shut his eyes as he caressed his cheeks, jaw line and neck, imagining that it was Sophie on top of him, caressing him with full of attention, affection, and care.

Arthur imagined Sophie in her sexiest lingerie; see-through lacy white bra with matching lacy white G-string. He pictured the woman caressing his neck, collarbone, and slowly making her way down to his chest and abdomen. He could also picture Sophie kissing his body with full of passion.

Back to reality, Arthur had his hands all over his body, caressing himself, feeling the need to release his seeds on Sophie’s bed but he realised that it would be dangerous to do so.

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_My hands to myself_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_My hands to myself_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_I want it all, no, nothing else_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_Give me your all and nothing else_

_Oh, I, I want it all_

_I want it all, I want it all_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_I mean I could, but why would I want to?_

Instead, Arthur hopped off to Sophie’s bathroom, wanting to engage in some risqué, which was: to take a warm bath in her bath tub, hoping to feel more intimate in her unit.

Arthur ran the tub with warm water as he stripped off the last clothing item on him, feeling aroused more than ever when he saw a pair of discarded lingerie on the floor.

He picked it up. It was a matching set of lacy turquoise bra and thongs. The man could feel the rush of adrenaline spreading through his body as his fingers caressed the clothing items in his hands.

The man grinned and he placed them back at their place of origin, which sadly, was the bathroom floor.

Without wasting any moment, Arthur Fleck got into the bath tub of warm water, loving the feel of risqué that he was putting himself in at the moment.

“Oh baby, I wish I could be in this tub with you right now,” Arthur muttered as he leaned his head back against the tub, picturing a naked Sophie in front of him.

Arthur shut his eyes, imagining Sophie seated in front of him, her bare breasts in full view, her pretty face smiling at him, her hair tied up into a messy bun, curls of her hair falling everywhere.

She leaned closer and kissed him on the lips, her hands cupping his cheeks, her soft palms rubbing against his rough cheeks.

And as of him, he had his hands on her waist, rubbing her love handles, slowly making their way to her firm rounded buttocks and just resting them there.

If Arthur had his way, he’d just want intimacy with Sophie, exactly like how he pictured in his mind.

_My hands to myself_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_My hands to myself_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_I want it all, no, nothing else_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_Give me your all and nothing else_

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

A few days later and Arthur was out on a date with Sophie, after he had completed his standup comedy at a local bar.

He was glad that Sophie was unaware that he had sneaked into her unit prior to their date.

They had some drinks at a diner, enjoying each other’s company. Arthur cracked up more jokes and Sophie kept giggling and laughing together with him. He felt great. He felt like a man again, knowing that there was someone who cared about him, making him feel relevant.

Next, they had a stroll on the gloomy streets of Gotham City, but the both of them could not care less because they had each other’s company. Arthur wished that he could have this every night to replace his lonely nights, which felt like a century.

As they walked hand in hand, Arthur loved stroking his fingers on Sophie’s palm, loving the soft texture of it. Sophie was aware of his action and she leaned closer to Arthur, wanting to feel more of him.

“You okay, baby?” Arthur asked as Sophie pulled herself closer to Arthur, closing any gap between them.

“I’m good, boo,” Sophie replied.

The both of them continued walking and talking until they reached their apartment.

Standing in front of Sophie’s unit, Arthur decided to give Sophie a goodnight kiss but it turned into a makeout session.

Arthur kissed Sophie vigorously against her door, his body rubbing against her, the two adults could feel their lust growing on the spot.

“We can’t be kissing out here the whole night,” Sophie said as she giggled against Arthur’s ear, whose head was on her shoulder, his lips kissing Sophie’s neck softly.

“Maybe we can crash your place?” Arthur suggested, hoping to enter her unit again and to make love with her on her bed.

However, Sophie sighed.

“My girl’s in with my cousin.”

Arthur pulled away from Sophie, feeling hopeless.

“Is your mom in?” Sophie asked, wondering if they could continue in Arthur’s unit.

Arthur took a deep breath.

“Yeah, she’s either awake or fast asleep.”

Sophie wrapped her arms across her chest, thinking deep.

However, Arthur cupped her cheeks and said, “We’ll figure it out, baby. We’ll figure out a way.”

Sophie smiled at Arthur and she threw her arms around Arthur’s neck and kissed him gently on his lips.

“Good night, boo. Thanks for the date,”

“Take care, baby.”

Sophie released Arthur and they parted ways.

Arthur was slightly disappointed that he was unable to make love with her tonight but he knew that an opportunity will present itself one of these days.

The man grinned to himself, recalling the time he snuck inside Sophie’s unit and frolicked around naked.


End file.
